Project Summary The 49th Drug Metabolism Gordon Research Conference (GRC) will focus on cutting edge research in translational Adsorption, Distribution, Metabolism and Elimination (ADME) science. ADME science is critical to ensuring the efficient development of safe and efficacious medicines. The field, often referred to simply as drug metabolism, has always had a keen eye towards the conduct of translational science, i.e., the application of basic research findings towards impacting clinical practice. Whereas early drug metabolism researchers were limited in the methods available for translation of in vitro ADME findings, today?s researchers have a much broader toolkit available. This conference will cover new development in vitro tools and the methods available for translation. The 2019 conference will include a keynote presentation on translational models for drug induced liver injury, and scientific sessions on new models for predicting human PK, PK/PD and efficacious dose, drug and other xenobiotic DDIs, translational biomarkers for transporter function and toxicity, recent developments in predictive toxicology, understanding hydrolases for clinical outcomes and recent case studies in drug metabolism. All presentations will include unpublished data, with sessions designed for maximal audience discussion. Attendees are encouraged to submit posters for display at the poster sessions organized by the Vice Chair Dr. Steve Leeder. Posters are viewed during a 2-hour session every day of the conference which provides ample time for interaction. The Wednesday evening session will feature oral presentations by young investigators (graduate students and postdoctoral trainees) selected from the submitted poster abstracts. The conference is collegial and informal in nature, with ample opportunity to discuss unpublished research, make collaborative connections, and develop new ideas. Young investigators have easy access to mentoring from established investigators, as well as during informal career advice discussions planned during the week. There will be a session featuring an open discussion of challenges faced by women in science during the meeting led by three early career women scientists. Overall, the meeting will provide an opportunity for researchers in the ADME field to hear cutting edge science and have in depth discussions with colleagues that will facilitate collaboration, career development and learning.